


Forever and a Day

by LunaSmiles



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Happy, Love, Multi, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSmiles/pseuds/LunaSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Had anyone asked her five years ago where she would be in life, Alana Bloom would never have even thought this to be a possibility let alone her reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and a Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first fic i've published. It's not great but i needed happy Willana thoughts in my head what with the recent Hannibloom stuff that's been floating around. Bev and Alana are friends because of reasons. Hopefully someone can enjoy it.

Had anyone asked her five years ago where she would be in life, Alana Bloom would never have even thought this to be a possibility let alone her reply. 

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned to see Beverly stepping into the room holding the veil she had been in search of.  
“Ah, thanks sweetie, where was it?” Alana asked as she started to stand to go and retrieve it from her. “SIT!, Don't move until you have to and it was in my car, sorry” Beverly smiled as she walked over to Alana and placed the veil on her head. She twirled some of Alana's curls between her fingers as she thought about todays events, her best friend was getting married and she was so happy for her. Alana stood and turned to Beverly hugging her tightly, possibly too tight but she didn't care, she smiled as she felt the other womans arms slide around her back.  
“You ready?” Beverly looked into Alana's eyes as she questioned her. She studied her face, making sure there was no hesitation. “Yes. I'm ready.” Her reply was as honest as could be. She was ready and she was happy. “I'll go get your dad.” Beverly squealed in excitement as she ran from the room.

Alana was alone now. She looked herself in the mirror and smiled as she applied a little more lipstick. She never thought she would ever be getting married, or that she would get to marry him, but she was glad and she couldn't wait to tell him the other news she had been keeping to herself for a week now. 

Her father's entrance pulled her from her thoughts again. “Hey, sweetie, you ready to go?” he smiled as he came to stand behind her. She smiled up to her father, “Yes, I'm ready lets go dad” she stood and kissed his cheek and then brought her hand up to it to wipe the lipstick away. “It's not too late, you know if you changed your mind” Alana was standing next to him now and rolled her eyes at him and scoffed, “Really? Dad I thought you said you'd give him a chance?” The round man walked to the other side of the room before scoffing himself and replying, “I have, sweetie and I like him but I don't think I will ever believe anyone to be good enough for you.” Alana smiled at that, it was sweet and reminded her of when she was little and he would tell her that no boy would ever be worthy of his daughter. “Okay, but let me decide then. He is perfect for me, dad. I love him so much, sometimes I think it's too much but I do and I know he is right for me, so please understand that.” The man listened to her every word and simply nodded in response before offering her his hand to lead her out to the ceremony and to him who was 'right' for her.

 

He was so nervous and excited. He was about to marry Alana Bloom, she would be coming down the aisle any minute now. He saw Beverly talk to her father, that meant she would be coming very soon. His thoughts jumbled into everything Alana and when he brought himself back to the moment he saw Beverly dash back with two flower bouquets in her hand. He smiled, she had to be the worst maid of honour for being organised.

 

Alana and her father almost fell over as Beverly tumbled into them. “Ah, shit sorry, I forgot to give you your flowers.” Beverly smiled as she handed Alana her bouquet and turned to walk back into the other room.

She watched as Beverly nodded, telling the pianist to begin and followed behind as Beverly made her way down the aisle. When she turned onto the aisle the first thing she saw was his scruffy hair, the thing she loved most about his appearance, and smiled. When Beverly reached the end she kissed his cheek and took her place, waiting for Alana. Before her father let her hand go he looked her future husband directly in the eyes and said, “You take real good care of my baby, not that she needs it but you take care of her.” His grip loosened on her hand and soon she found his hand.  
The registrar smiled as Alana joined them. “Well, now that everyone is here, let us begin. The bride and groom want to do their own vows entirely so I'll let them get on with it.” She nodded towards Alana who glanced around the room to take in her guests; Jack, Jimmy, Brian, her family and tucked away in the back was Bedelia Du Maurier, that was a surprise.

She turned back to look at him and started to speak, “Huh, Okay. When I met you, I was attracted to you instantly, primarily for your hair...” She ruffled his dark locks and grinned at him. “...But soon I fell for you and I fell hard but it was... complicated and we couldn't work out. I would have never thought then that we'd be here today but we are and I couldn't be happier than I am right in this moment..” her eyes began to well up with tears a few even escaping down her cheeks. “ Huh...I love you and I will tell you that everyday, I will tell you all the time and it will never not be true because you complete me and I know how cheesy that sounds but it's true. I love you now, I'll love you tomorrow and I will love you forever. I love you Will Graham.” She finished and more and more tears fell from her eyes, happy tears, but tears none the less. 

Will smiled at his beautiful bride and took his handkerchief from his pocket and pressed it to her cheeks to wipe away her tears. “God, I'm the luckiest man alive and I know you don't believe that but I don't care. I fell in love with you so long ago that I can't remember not loving you. You make me a better person, you make me believe in myself and you remind me every day that I'm not broken.” Alana smiled and without realising interrupted him, “You're not broken, baby” Will shook his head smiling and continued. “You believed me when everyone thought I had done some pretty terrible things, you believed in me when no one else did and I can never thank you enough for that.” Will stopped and turned to look at Alana's father. “Mr Bloom you were entirely right when you said Alana didn't need me to look after her, the truth is Alana doesn't need anyone for that, but I intend to do it regardless because I love her more than anyone could love her.” Will now had tears in his eyes and turned back to his bride, but before he found her eyes he noticed that most of the people in the room including Jack and Beverly were crying too. “Alana, I have often wondered why you stuck with me after everything and even now when I look like this..” he motioned to his scarred face and noticed and she shook her head smiling at him. “..,But even though I don't feel like I deserve you, I am so glad to have you because regardless of how cheesy it is you complete me too.” Will looked into her eyes and saw everything he ever wanted and he couldn't help but grin wildly at her. “So I look forward to everyday of forever with you because I could spend forever and a day with you and it still wouldn't be enough.” Turning to his guests and laughing, “Sorry for the cheesyness of that guys.” looking at Alana again he smiled and finished his speech with, “I love you, Alana Graham.” Will barely had the chance to breath before Alana pressed her lips against his and pulled him into a very passionate kiss. They could barely hear when the registrar giggled and said “Well alrighty then you can kiss the Bride.” Everyone started clapping and laughing.

Alana finally pulled out of the kiss and turned to face her guests, just to take everything in. She turned back to the registrar who had them sign the papers and exchange rings. Everything happened in a blur after the kiss and before Alana knew it she was sitting at the table. Will smiled as he tried and failed to play footsie under the table. She kissed him and could feel him smiling during it. Beverly pulled her shoulders which ended the kiss and she turned to her, she heard Will groan in protest as her attention was averted and reached for his hand. “So... it's time for my speech now.” She said while a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Uh huh. What speech?” Alana was nervous at the thought. Beverly giggled as she turned to the party and tapped her spoon against her glass to get everyone to stop and listen to her. 

“So, Alana looks like she's about to kill me for this. She didn't know I was going to make a speech. Anyway... I just wanted to say that Will is one lucky man because my best friend is so entirely amazing that I'm almost jealous of how lucky he is. Alana and I met about ten years ago, but our friendship didn't actually start until about five years ago when she was fighting so hard on Will's case. I showed up at her office and told her that whether she liked it or not she was taking a break and coming to have a beer with me. Needless to say one beer turned into quite a few beers and I ended up asleep and Alana's bathroom floor – way to make friends huh? After that I refused to leave her alone, insisting she do something other than fight Will's battles. She hated me for dragging her away from her work but I had to do it because I could see that it was killing her, she loved him too much and it was crushing her emotionally to see him locked up.” Beverly noticed as Will pulled Alana's head to him and wiped her tears away. “Even though it was killing her Alana fought furiously for him and I knew that we'd be here one day, watching them get married. Infact I was so sure of it that I bet Jack Crawford one months salary on it, so uh Jack you ready to pay up?” She turned to where the man was sitting and giggled. Turning back to Alana she smiled. “I fucking love you and I am so happy for you and Will and I only hope that I can have half of the happiness you guys have.” Beverly finished and wrapped her arms around Alana as she stood and pulled her into a hug, “You already have that happiness, sweetie and she's sitting at the bar.” Alana whispered into Beverly's ear. “How?” Beverly was surprised. Alana sighed, “Will would do anything for you, even invite someone he hated to his wedding for you.” Alana pulled back from the hug and kissed her cheek.

 

Will kissed Alana's ear as they danced. He picked the song for their first dance, he didn't tell her though. When she heard it she started crying and kissed him again before starting to dance. “Thank you.” He whispered into her ear. “For what?” Alana pulled her head back to look at him, she was curious. “This. This moment.” He smiled and turned Alana and pushed her towards Beverly who was waiting to dance with her. “You had nothing to do with it? He just invited her?” Alana was not surprised by the question, she noticed that Beverly had been dancing in the corner with Freddie Lounds since she left her after the speech. “No, I wouldn't ask him to do something like that Bev, I love you but I couldn't ask him to do that. It was all him.” She smiled and Beverly stopped dancing as the song ended. 

Alana found her way into her father's arms and they danced to their song: “Isn't She Lovely”. When the dance was over Alana kissed her father's tear stained cheek and then he returned her to Will's arms.

Will smiled and took Alana's hand as he pulled her away from the dance floor, taking her out of the room altogether and into the more private hallway. “I just wanted a minute alone with you.” He smiled and kissed her. He pulled back and looked into her eyes “I have something for you.” Alana's eyes grew with wonder, she wasn't expecting anything from him, he already gave her everything she wanted. Will pulled a small box out of his pocket, “It belonged to my grandmother and I think it's perfect for you." Alana opened the box and found a silver hairpin with little blue gemstones. “They bring out your eyes.” She kissed him in thanks and placed the hair pin in her hair. “I have something to tell you.” She was grinning from ear to ear. “I'm intrigued.” He breathed against her mouth before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. Alana took a deep breath, “I'm pregnant.” Alana studied his face trying to gauge his reaction but his face was unreadable. Will was so happy, he kissed her and smiled. "Wow, that's quite the wedding present. I love you so much.” Alana smiled hugely and kissed him. They pulled back and stared into each others eyes for a while.

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
